


Kicking Off The Covers

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: The night heat has come uninvitingly once again. Neither of our girls are liking it very much.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Kicking Off The Covers

“Just let these soak for now,” Carol told Therese, standing beside her at the kitchen sink with dishes half-buried in soap bubbles, one hand cupping the curve of her hip. “We can finish them when it’s not so hot.”

“I’m sweating so much, my eyes are stinging,” Therese murmured, wiping her face with the backs of her wrists. Both sleeves of her blouse were rolled up past her elbows. Her hair was growing again and was tied into a short ponytail. Carol pressed her hand into the soft fabric of her waist, leaning inward for a kiss. The younger woman pecked her delicately on the mouth, feeling Carol’s loose curls tickle her cheeks. Therese had stood on her tippy toes in the ankle socks she wore.

In the bedroom, Therese rolled over in a silk bathrobe on her side of the bed, watching Carol open the windows for air to come in. She yawned, feeling so tired from working an eight-hour shift inside a smoky, cramped office with irritating, bossy men, and the repeatedly clicking sounds of type keys going off with paper being ripped and torn off.

“The heat’s unbearable,” Carol huffed.

“Yes,” Therese agreed.

Carol looked exhausted, too. She made her way towards the bed with Therese switching off the table lamp before resting her cheek back down against her pillow. Her eyes were already shut by the time Carol laid beside her on her back with her bare legs lying on top of the covers, for it was too hot for them to be covered.


End file.
